In Gurren we trust
by flamelegendvargas
Summary: After Kamina died he was reborn on Pandora with bits and pieces of his memories. He made a name for himself as a merc who could control any machine he piloted. Now he and 5 other heroes? Yeah let's go with heroes have to not only find the Vault but also stop a psychotic Dahl Militia... Did I mention they are on the moon?


**YO! This is the story I told you about a few weeks back! Anyway it's a Gurren Lagann/Borderlands The Pre-Sequel Crossover. The story will take place in TVHM so that way the group can have good guns and their action skills at the beginning. They will also start out with a shield (blue or purple, no legendaries yet) but no Oz Kit or Class Mod. The trees that have been used for the characters are…**

**Fragmented Fragtrap**

**Cyber Commando **

**Fan the Hammer**

**Free Enterprise**

**Xiphos**

**A mix of two trees for Kamina so he can get his capstone later on… Trust me it'll be worth it.**

"Son of a taint!" normal speech

'_Dude really?' _Inner voices, thought

"**Hey you the Vault Hunters I hired?" **ECHO talk, Eridian speech, Wolf and Saint

**Que Black Dragon by the Vines**

The rocket headed for the Helios Space Station lifted off, inside were 6 people, well 5 and a robot. As it exited the atmosphere on Pandora the passengers noticed a large group of Bandits boarding the ship.

"Great, bandits." The first woman mutters as she takes out her shield which absorbs the bullets heading towards her, she then throws it and slices the bandit's head clean off.

**Athena as the Gladiator**

The oldest member of the group tosses two grenades out and digistructs two drones, one red and one blue, the red drone proceeds to open fire on the 3 bandits in front of him while the silvery blue one took the bullets.

**Wilhelm as the Enforcer**

Another man wearing a leather jacket desperately jumps behind cover and summons digital clones of himself, which destroy a few bandits with wrist lasers.

**Timo-I mean 'Jack' as the Doppleganger**

Another woman, this one wore a cowboy hat and boots took out two pistols and started firing at the bandits with practiced ease, she then blows the smoke off the tip of the gun and smirks.

**Nisha as the Lawbringer**

Now the robot, the short annoying robot stares at the bandit and immediately a disco ball comes out of his head and starts firing lasers, he then starts cheering as if he did a good job.

**Claptrap… as the Mistake**

The last member of the group had wild blue hair, wore orange shades, a black shirt and a red leather jacket with a white skull with black shades on the back. He watches the bandits come at him with a grin on his face, "Just who the hell… DO YOU THINK I AM!?" He shouts as he charges at them and slices through one, somehow the corpse lit on fire and the flames spread to the other bandits nearby.

**And Kamina as the Badass**

Of course the six Vault Hunters thought this was gonna be a simple job… They were dead wrong. The second they got close to Elpis, the Dahl troops opened fire on their ship, sending it spiraling towards Helios.

**Helios Station**

"Neat rocket! The landing could've used some work but A for effort!" A CL4P-TP unit exclaims

"Can someone give me the number of the bandit car that hit me?" Athena asks

"I'm pretty sure that was a barrage of lasers!" Fragtrap 'helpfully' chimes in

"No shit you bucket of dumb." Wilhem groans, if he hated anything in the world more than being human, it was that Claptrap units existed.

"Calm down Robocop" Nisha teases the Enforcer

"The hell're we doing standing around for? These assholes tried to kill us and they think they could get away with it? Just who the hell do you think I am?!" Kamina exclaims

"Uh shades' comment aside, shouldn't we go and check on Jack, I mean try to secure the station?" The doppleganger asks

"That sounds like a plan. Wilhelm, Kamina you're with me in the front, Nisha, Doppleganger… Fragtrap guard our flank." Athena orders

"I probably won't let you down!" Fragtrap exclaims

"If any of us get shot other than the robot I'm throwing him into an incinerator." Wilhelm declares angrily

"Just follow the soothing sound of my voice!" Claptrap (the non-Fragtrap one) Shouts

"Let's hurry up before we have to listen to him talk even more." Nisha says as the group moves into the next room only to find 10 lost legion soldiers.

"Hehe 10 on 6 huh? Sounds fun!" Kamina grins as he takes out his Double Penetrating Hand Cannon and opens fire on the first two near him, resulting in huge explosions.

"Hey guys!" Fragtrap exclaims before he releases a bunch of Novas killing the 3 nearby soldiers, "Who are we fighting again?"

"They look like Dahl Soldiers." Athena comments as she hacks one up, "AHAHAHA!" She laughs maniacally as she slices clean through the next.

"Scary lady…" Doppleganger sweat drops, _'And here I thought she was the normal one…' _

"hehehe you haven't seen anything yet kid!" Nisha laughs as she opens fire with her dual Slick Irons.

"Shut up." Wilhelm growls in annoyance as he walks towards the last soldier, letting his shield get depleted, as soon as it depletes the rocket launcher on his shoulder starts firing at the soldier. Needless to say there were no remains.

"Wow you guys saved me!" The blue Claptrap exclaims as he goes over to a door, "Jack's just this way!" It then points to a dead Fix Loader, "People think robots can't feel pain but they actually feel it in slooooow motion and great intensity! This one died a horrific AAHHH!" The claptrap gets filled with Bullets as Lost Legion Soldiers open fire

"**Did that claptrap just die? Awesome! Hey you the Vault Hunters I hired?" **The voice of their employer, Jack rings through their ECHOs

"Yo" Kamina waves even though Jack couldn't see him

"Jack here, the real Jack." The doppleganger says

"Athena reporting for duty" Athena smirks

"Wilhelm here" Wilhelm says in a bored tone

"Name's Nisha sweetie" Nisha smiles

"Salutations I am the FR4G-"

"**Alright cool we got the bounty hunter who can pilot any machine, an ex Crimson Lance, Wilhelm the friggin Enforcer… *sigh* great a Claptrap and Nisha… The bandit who kills bandits? I'm gonna have fun working with you."** Jack says as he opens the door to the room he's in

**Control room**

The team of Vault Hunters minus Doppelganger walked into the Control Room.

"Help! Lots of help! I have no idea who these asshole troops are or why they're attacking our space station but they've got me pinned!" Jack exclaims as he starts firing at the soldiers with his wrist lasers. To be honest he looked kinda badass.

"Wow looks like he may not need our…" Athena starts but then a soldier punches Jack in the face and then 4 more start kicking him while he's down, "Help… yeah nevermind."

"Get em Wolf!" Wilhelm shouts as he throws out his Wolf and Saint Drones. The red drone which everyone assumed to be Wolf started firing at the soldiers

"**Kill confirmed sir!" **The voice from Wolf shouts

"Money is power!" Doppelganger exclaims as he walks back in the room with stacks of cash falling out of his pockets, he then takes out a Torgue Lumpy Root and then switches that out for a Hyperion Black Snake SMG, "The other companies ain't so bad!" He starts firing at the ship that was dropping the soldiers into the room; if you looked closely you would see that every few shots would explode. After a minute Wolf and Doppelganger clearing out the room they look back over to Jack.

"Hey could ya help me up?" He wheezes, Or are you busy you know it's cool I get it… Am I being passive aggressive? Must be a symptom of bleeding out but nah it's cool just your employer dying." He says

"Ugh fine" Wilhelm groans before pulling Jack to his feet and injecting a health serum into the Hyperion worker.

"Holy crap you saved my life! Never been shot at before… Kinda fun actually." Jack says, "Anyway come over here I got something for you guys."

**And that's the first chapter! I know it's short but hear me out… I'm doing the chapters for this mission by mission for now until we get to Concordia. The reason for this is that the first few missions are kinda short and I could easily do 4 of these in a week. Also please don't request for other Gurren Lagann or other anime characters to appear… they won't. Kamina's existence will be explained when we get to Concordia. So like I said it's one chap per mission unless said mission actually is time consuming or I split the team up to do multiple jobs at a time. Now onto Kamina's skill tree… The first (green) is called Blazing Spirit, which revolves around elemental damage in general but more specifically incendiary damage. The bonuses from incendiary aren't enough to make other elements obsolete like Aurelia's skill but enough to make incendiary a nice choice. The capstone for this tree is called Flaming Scarab which gives all of Kamina's attacks a 30% chance to deal incendiary damage (If the gun is incendiary there is a 100% burn chance because of previous perks) plus a 10% chance for all shots to pierce shields. The second tree is called Return of Gurren and this one has some good perks. For starters it boosts Kamina's movement speed and other reflexes, it also gives Kamina two action skill augmentations. The first is called Armor mode turns Kamina into a miniature Gurren Lagann which gives him a 25% resistance to all elements and boosted Melee damage by 40%. The second one is obviously Gurren! Kamina digistructs/spiral creates Gurren and gets a 50% damage boost and an 80% melee boost along with whatever other upgrades he would get from his other perks. However, this perk is like Krieg's Badass mode where it can only be activated with 30% health but it does not have an instant recharge at the end. Anyway hope you enjoyed, this is my first time doing a video game cross or a Gurren Lagann cross so sorry if you wanted Kamina to talk more but I want others to do things besides him.**

**Remember fave, follow, leave a HELPFUL review. I don't care if it's good job or you're telling me how to fix it with a negative review. Like I always say negative reviews that offer nothing (ie: I HATE HOW NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE IN A NARUTO CROSSOVER) just get on my nerves and I find pointless.**


End file.
